


Ocena

by Olgie



Series: 100 drabble w 100 dni, edycja druga [13]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni - 2 edycja, Greg Lestrade - Freeform, Non-canon character - Freeform, POV Lestrade, Police
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 12:23:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8489539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olgie/pseuds/Olgie
Summary: Tekst w ramach II edycji "100 drabble w 100 dni"Jakoś tak się przyczepiłam tego Sherlocka.Greg Lestrade - bo tego uroczego człowieka nigdy za mało.Można się czepiać, co do kanoniczności Lestrade'a w tym drabblu, ale ja w pod pewnymi względami go tak odbieram.





	

Greg był człowiekiem empatycznym, dlatego wstąpił do policji - chciał pomagać ludziom, łapać tych, którzy krzywdzą innych. Ale wiedział, że świat nie jest czarno biały.

  
Z początku było mu ciężko. Jak miał aresztować matkę czwórki dzieci, która zabiła męża — pijaka?

  
I oczywiście było to złe.Ale nie w zero - jedynkowy sposób. Między dobrem a złem była cała gama stanów pośrednich.

  
Lata mijały, a Greg został inspektorem i nauczył się najważniejszej rzeczy w swojej pracy.

  
Nie oceniać.

  
Niezależnie od powodów z jakich doszło do zbrodni, jego zadaniem było uchwycić przestępcę i doprowadzić przed sąd.

  
Znieczulica? Być może.

  
Ale łatwiej było mu zasnąć.


End file.
